


11:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smile appeared on Supergirl's face.





	11:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A smile appeared on Supergirl's face the minute she placed one unconscious villain on a pile of rogues after Amos imitated her expression.

THE END


End file.
